


X Files: After the Drive...

by JassyK12



Series: Agent Mulder's Day [2]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Agent Scully decides to treat Mulder after a particularly hard case...





	1. At the Bank

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show The X Files, nor do I own the characters Agent Mulder, Agent Scully, AD Skinner or AD Kersh. The X Files show and its characters all belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Scully finds something to do with Agent Mulder...

Bank on E Street,  
Washington DC  
Monday  
9:30am

Agent Dana Scully stood in line at the bank the following Monday (no, not that Monday!) and sighed. She was there to cash in a check that AD Kersh and billed them from their activities in the previous case where Mulder have to drive In a struggle to keep a man alive, which ultimately and unfortunately didn’t work and the man that Mulder wanted to help didn’t make it anyway.  
Scully was very concerned about how hard Mulder took his death, and so she decided to treat him- if she could, as she knew Mulder wouldn’t miss anything to do with the X Files for the world. But she had to try or she was afraid that Mulder would go mad- if he wasn’t already.  
After cashing in the check Scully drew some money out from her own account and decided to look online for things to do with Mulder when she returned to the Bullpen straight after the bank. Mulder had taken the morning off at Scully's insistence so she'd be able to find something for them to do before Mulder arrived later that day. 

FBI Headquarters  
J Edgar Hoover Building  
Washington DC  
FBI Bullpen  
Monday 10:30am

Agent Scully sat in the Bullpen office, looking on her computer on what to do in DC sites when she found a great thing for her and Mulder to do. It wouldn’t take very long so Mulder wouldn’t be away from the X Files for too long, and It was right there in DC. Scully grinned as she printed out tickets for her and Mulder. They would have the rest of the afternoon together to go on this activity and come back to the office the next day.


	2. The field trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agents Mulder and Scully go on a field trip...

FBI Bullpen, same day  
1:30pm

"Tickets to Mount Vernon?" Agent Fox Mulder asked with a raised eyebrow as he returned to the Bullpen later that afternoon.  
He sat at his computer in the bullpen opposite Scully as he looked at the tickets Scully had just given him. "Yes. I thought a field trip would do us good. So what do you think? We can leave now and spend the rest of the afternoon there," Scully suggested.  
Mulder grinned as he rubbed his tired face. "Sounds great, Scully. Thank you," he replied.  
Scully stood and held out her arm for Mulder to take. "Let's go," she said, and Mulder took her arm as they left the Bullpen. 

Later that afternoon Mulder and Scully were enjoying lunch together at Mount Vernon. They had arrived but Scully said they'd better have lunch first then have a look around. Just as they started dessert, Mulder looked up and saw a familiar face from the table opposite them. "Sir?" Mulder asked as Scully turned to look as well. "Agent Mulder," AD Skinner said, equally surprised. "What brings you here?" he asked as Mulder noticed his female companion sitting by him. "Just a field trip, Sir," Mulder replied with a raised eyebrow.  
"Well?" The lady with Skinner opposite him asked. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Skinner blushed a little whichh made Scully grin. "Yes, uh, Agrnts Mulder and Scully this is Shelia Walker, my partner," Skinner introduced them.  
"Nice to meet you," Scully said as she leaned over to shake hands with the tall blonde sitting near her.  
She seemed friendly enough and Mulder wondered where she was from. "Where did you two meet?" Mulder asked as he ate his dessert while Skinner and Shelia waited for their food. "Oh, just at a boxing match. I was dropping my kid from my ex husband there to box," Shelia explained. Scully nodded and smiled, feeling happy that her old boss had a girlfriend. Skinner had been alone enough and Scully was pleased for him. But was she? Scully felt something else too as she watched Skinner and Shelia order their food. Was it jealously? Annoyance? No, the lady was too nice for Scully to hate her. With a sigh, Scully turned back to her dessert. "Penny for them," Mulder quipped. "Uh?" Scully asked. "You're in deep thought. What are you thinking about, Scully?" Mulder asked as he finished his dessert. "Oh, uh, just about how much Shelia sounds. Doesn’t she and Skinner look good together?" Scully asked, trying her best to sound pleased for her previous superior."yeah, they do. But…?" Mulder asked as he took a sip of white wine. "But what?" Scully asked in surprise before mentally kicking herself. She hoped her jealousy didn’t come through enough for Mulder to notice it. But unfortunately for Scully, it seemed Mulder did notice it, and continued to tease her about it.  
"Skinner and Shelia together. They make a nice couple as you said, don’t they Scully?" He asked with a grin. Scully scowled. "Shut up Mulder," she told him softly before excusing herself to go to the bathroom. Mulder grinned and waved at Shelia who waved at him in return.  
When Scully returned the two agents left Skinner and Shelia and went on a quick tour as round Mount Vernon. It was a very interesting two hour tour for Scully, who enjoyed learning about America's forefathers, which took her mind off from Shelia and Skinner. But not for long. As soon as the tour was over, she and Mulder returned to the FBI Headquarters.  
As soon as they got back to the Bullpen Mulder hugged Scully briefly. "Thanks for the field trip, Scully," he said with a smile. "It was very Interesting," he said which earned him a jerk in the elbow from Scully. "Sure. No problem," she said as they went back to their computers.


	3. Skinners Day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinner spends the day with his new girlfriend...

Mount Vernon  
Washington DC   
Monday, 3pm

Later that day, after Agent Scully and Mulder had left, Shelia and Skinner were still enjoying a tour of the mansion at Mount Vernon. Shelia was happy with the way Skinner was treating her that she kept kissing him. Skinner was equally smitten. He thought Shelia looked very sophisticated in her green sweater and black pencil skirt. She was a receptionist for their local garage. Skinner had taken his car in for an MOT and met her at her desk, typing away like her life depended on it. He met her last week- thankfully his car was Road worthy and he took her out for a drink to say thank you as he was captivated by her beauty.   
Skinner smiled as he placed an arm around her waist while listening to the tour guide explaining the history of the mansion at Mount Vernon. He was glad he took her out on the date, but was wondering why Scully acted like she was jealous. Skinner had noticed that and at the same time he did feel uncomfortable about going out with another lady in front of Scully. He couldn’t think why though as Scully was just a colleague. He sighed. He would have to figure that out after the date.   
Then 5pm rolled round ever so quick so Skinner took Shelia home. She lived in Washington DC so he didn't have far to go. Before he left he kissed her deeply as he stood on her doorstep.   
Then he made his way back to the Headquarters, hoping against hope that he wouldn’t bump into Agent Scully again.


	4. The warning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinner receives a warning...

Skinner's office  
FBI Headquarters  
Washington DC  
Monday 6pm

"I want you to keep an eye on Agent Mulder," AD Kersh was saying to AD Skinner at their meeting later that day. Skinner sighed. He wasn’t expecting this. He had come straight back to his office to find he secretary had left him a message that AD Kersh was on his way to see him.  
"May I ask why?" Skinner asked. AD Kersh leaned forward in his chair. "I know you are friends with the Agents. But things are gonna change around here. I know you are a soft touch with Agents Mulder and Scully. You’ve let Mulder and Scully get away with things Time and time again have you not AD Skinner?" Kersh asked. "I don’t know what you're talking about, Sir," Skinner replied. But he knew deep down that he had let Mulder get away with things. "Oh you know as well as I do what I'm talking about. And I am putting a stop to It right now. As soon as Mulder steps out of line I will split him up from Scully for good. Scully is wasting her time with the X Files and I plan to make her see that," Kersh said In determination.  
"She will never leave Mulder," Skinner said with a shake of his head. "You'll have to get a crowbar to separate those two," Skinner added. "Well I'm that crowbar. If I hear you’ve let Mulder off the hook I will personally see to it that you will be punished as well and have your actions reviewed. Am I clear, Mr Skinner?" Kersh asked. Skinner frowned and nodded reluctantly. "Yes Sir," he said as Kersh nodded in satisfaction.  
"Good. Enjoy the rest of the week. I'll be watching you," Kersh told him before getting up and leaving the office.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this small fanfic of mine and thanks so much if you've left a kudos!


End file.
